


Another Frerard thing bc why not.

by KickedByStrays



Series: Mcr one-shots [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Band Break Up, Frerard, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, frank is madd boi, it's just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KickedByStrays/pseuds/KickedByStrays
Summary: While on his way to the recording studio Frank sees the breakup tweet and gets mad at Gerard and has angry sex with him.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Mcr one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738657
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Another Frerard thing bc why not.

Frank was walking to the studio, humming along to some tunes that were stuck in his head. He was at home playing guitar and then one of the strings broke and when he went to look he saw he was out, and the store was closed so he thought maybe there would be someones left in the studio, and if not he would just wait until the shop is open again. So that's how he found himself in that situation.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and since he only has notification turned on for social things and messages from his friends he took his phone out of his pocket to see what it was, stopping so he could read it properly. 

"Being in this band for the past 12 years has been a true blessing. We've gotten to go places we never knew we would. We've been able to see and experience things we never imagined possible. We've shared the stage with people we admire, people we look up to, and best of all, our friends. And now, like all great things, it has come time for it to end. Thanks for all of your support, and for being part of the adventure.

My Chemical Romance " He mumbled the words and it hit him all at once. The band broke up. The band fucking broke up and he didn't even know about it. He felt like he was about to cry there and then in the streets. Instead of sadness he felt a sudden wave of anger slush over him and take control. He wiped away a tear hanging in the corner of his eyes and walked to the studio, knowing Gerard was was probably there since it was literally where he always was.

He angrily walked to the studio clenching his fists, like he was getting ready to punch the shit out of someone. And it felt like he was, like he was gonna punch Gerard's face so hard that in ten years they are still trying to get his brains out of the wall. He unlocked the studio door and threw it open like he was trying to break the door. "Gerard!" He yelled while opening the door to the room they called the lounge, which was basically a room with a shitty couch, a bean bag with a lot of pillows scattered around it, and a small-ass carpet with more stains than blood cells in a human body. 

When he looked into the room he saw Gerard sit on the shitty couch and he immediately stood up saying every kind of sorry he could think of. But Frank didn't take shit from him. He slammed the door shut behind him and grabbed Gerard by his collar and threw him against a wall, getting ready to scream right into his face, but instead, no words came out, he opened his mouth but closed it again shortly after when he didn't know what to say. 

He just blinked and let a tear slip out letting out a breath and looking directly into Gerard's eyes hoping that he could see what he did to him. It took a while but eventually Frank managed to slip out a soft 'why?' and Gerard didn't answer, he just stared back into Frank's eyes like he was trying to read his mind. "Why?" Frank managed to get out again but a little louder and with a more of an angry tone in his voice. 

Gerard blinked and opened and closed his mouth several times but the only thing that came out was a small noise that caused him to start crying softly. "Why?!" Frank yelled right into Gerard's face pushing him against the wall harder and showing no mercy for Gerard. "I'm not doing well Frank, it was the best I could do..." He let his head fall but Frank wanted more than that and tilted his head up again by his hair looking into Gerard's bloodshot eyes again not saying or doing anything else but to stare at him angrily. 

"I...I-I don't know why it just-it seemed like the best option... for now." Gerard prepared himself for the worst as Frank's face scrunched up in anger. "Didn't you think about everyone else?!" He yelled causing Gerard to let out a noise and tried to rip himself from Frank's grip but failing. "Didn't you think about Mikey? Or Ray or me? No one else but yourself?!" Frank raised his voice as Gerard kept on apologizing to him trying to get away from a very angry Frank. 

It went on like that until Gerard was a sobbing mess and Frank decided too finally stop yelling at him. He did keep him pinned to the wall, looking at him as he realized what he did. Gerard let out a final 'I'm sorry as he let his head fall into Frank's chest and hugged him close, crying into his chest staining his clothes with tears. Frank didn't hug him back he just got madder as time went on and grabbed Gerard's hair again pulling him out of his chest and slamming his head against the wall, causing Gerard to let out a sound but Frank stopped him from making any more noise by kissing him hard, pushing him against the wall harder and harder every time he moved his head. 

Gerard didn't do anything, he didn't kiss Frank back or try to move, he just let Frank do what he wanted. He probably deserved it anyway. Gerard finally decided to do something and he tilted his head slowly kissing Frank back ever so slightly. The kiss got interrupted tho by Frank grabbing his hair again and throwing him on the ground, Gerard making a small noise when he fell. Frank climbed on top of him and kissed him hard while shoving his thigh in between Gerard's legs. Gerard let a small moan escape his throat as Frank pulled on his hair harder the longer the kiss lasted. 

Frank eventually pulled away mumbling an 'I'm gonna teach you a fucking lesson.' while going down to Gerard's jawline and eventually his neck and further down until he reached the collar and stopped going up again to his mouth kissing him hard again and biting his bottom lip. Gerard kissed him back again and felt Frank guide his hands to his belt. He kissed Frank back ever so slightly and unbuckled his belt wanting to let go but Frank wouldn't let his hands go so Gerard unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper, immediately pulling his hands away when he got the chance to. 

Frank pulled down his pants and let them hang around his knees pushing his thigh in between Gerard's legs again making him squeal slightly and open his mouth and Frank pushed him back on the floor again kissing up and down his neck leaving small marks with his teeth. Frank sat up and undid Gerard's pants shoving them away and taking off his shirt leaving him on the floor in just his underwear. 

He kicked off his pants and Gerard sat up but Frank put his hand around his throat pushing him down and letting a small noise leave Gerard's mouth when he hit the ground. Frank kissed his neck again and bit down on the same spots he bit earlier and Gerard tangled his fingers in Frank's hair Frank kissing him for a second but once he felt Gerard kissing him back he got shoved back to the ground again. 

Frank took off both of the rest of the clothing they both had on, except for his shirt, and shoved his knee in between Gerard's legs with a force it felt more like a kick than anything sexual. Frank mumbled some curse words under his breath and sat up on his knees pulling Gerard with him by his hair. He shoved Gerard's face against his dick and called him some things like a whore or a cock slut and all of that before Gerard took the head in his mouth and started to suck and lick it. 

"Suck, no more fun for you today," Frank said while shoving himself deep down into Gerard's throat making him gag and pull away barely getting time to breathe before Frank shoved his face back on his dick. Gerard took it into his mouth, not fully but he tried his best to get as much in as he possibly could. After some more gagging and curse words from Frank, Gerard got pushed onto his back again and Frank connected their lips again for a moment before pushing the tip of his cock in with no warning making Gerard's back arch up and a moan escaped his lips.

Frank bit his lip and looked at Gerard. He went on to kiss him one more time before keeping him down by his throat and pushing himself in until he couldn't go any further in. He slowly pulled out and pushed in again the sound of their skin slapping together and Gerard screaming out filling the room. Frank did it again but faster and harder making Gerard scream out again and put his arms around Frank's neck.

Frank grabbed Gerard's arms and pinned them down on the floor and shaking his head while saying 'don't touch me'. He thrust into Gerard again making his back arch up again and his nails dug into the palms of his hands. Frank kept on thrusting in and out of Gerard until he eventually got a pace he could keep up with. Gerard was a moaning mess under him and Frank trusted in harder than he did before and Gerard screamed out again.

"Shut the fuck up." Frank groaned as he trusted in as hard as before watching Gerard transform into an even bigger mess than before and now trying to hold in his moans. Frank grabbed Gerard by his waist and turned him around with his ass in the air not waiting a single second to push in again and continue the thrusting. Gerard's arms gave up pretty fast as he fell onto the floor trying to hold in moans and his face scrunching up in pain and pleasure. 

"Fu-fuck..." Gerard failed to let in one moan from spilling out and he bit his wrist trying to hold back other ones from spilling out on accident. Frank stopped for a moment and Gerard got confused until Frank turned him around and thrust in so hard he let out a groan and Gerard again couldn't help himself from moaning. "What the fuck did I say?" Frank asked while continuing to thrust into Gerard harder and harder each time. 

Frank did not only thrust in harder but he sped up causing Gerard to throw his head backward and arch his back up, nails digging into his palms again. Frank put his forehead on Gerard's and Gerard saw and took the opportunity to kiss him but only managed to do that for a single second before getting shoved to the ground again, luckily his throat managed to keep in a moan this time. 

Frank kept it like that, his thrusts getting harder and faster, not allowing Gerard to do touch him or make any noise, and Gerard wanting to kiss Frank more than ever. His face was right in front of him, his lips not even an inch away from his, Frank letting out soft groans, and his nails digging deeper into Gerard's hips as his thrusts got faster and harder. He listed Gerard legs above his shoulders and started thrusting in harder and harder going faster with every thrust. 

Gerard slipped a hand to his own dick and started to jerk himself off but Frank grabbed his arm and pinned it down, doing the same with his other arm and keeping Gerard down at the same time while pushing him down by his shoulders. Gerard let out a frustrating noise as he wanted Frank more and more. Even if it was just touching him or digging his nails into his arm he didn't care, as long as it was something. 

Frank sped up until he couldn't go any faster and his nails dug deeper into Gerard's shoulders as he was moving all over the place and his arms were gripping in every direction trying to grab something to squeeze hard. Frank groans got louder and he groaned more letting Gerard know he was close without saying anything. Frank pulled himself away from Gerard and focused on fucking the life and death out of him.

With one final thrust, Frank groaned loudly and Gerard felt him come inside of him. Frank finally stopped and breathed rather heavily and Gerard did the same. "Frank..." He whined looking him right into his eyes while a soft moan spilled out right after. He tried not to look desperate laying there, but he was. He needed to come otherwise he would go crazy.

"Now you know what it feels like Gerard," Frank pulled Gerard up by his hair again looking directly into his eyes while holding back tears. "Now you know what it fucking feels like, to have it all, for it to seem perfect but something or someone has to fuck it all up, and you can't do shit about it..." Gerard looked back into Frank's eyes and a tear fell out. He put his arms around Frank's neck, despite his numerous requests not to. "Frank..." He softly whined. 

Frank pulled him up one more time and kissed him as passionately as he could, cupping his face and pushing him to the ground again. He wiped his mouth with the top of his hand and grabbed his clothes mumbling a 'fuck you' as he walked out, leaving Gerard there on the floor. Sobbing, eager for Frank to come back and finish what he started, and regretting everything he had ever done. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking back at this sometime later and just wtf was I thinking, nothing here makes sense.


End file.
